Mine
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: When the pressure builds, Blake needs a release, and Ruby is always happy to help. Pure PWP ladybug smut with Futa!blake.
1. All Mine

**So, yeah. Idk why I wrote this. It came to me and wouldn't go away till I did though. I wasn't going to publish it, because we're all probably going to hell for seeing it, but I've seen worse on here, so I figured why not. For anyone who wants some 'plot' with this, the idea is that when Blake gets 'heat', which is inaccurate but the best word for it, she has needs. If they aren't met, they get stronger and she looses more control as time goes on. Hence her more animalistic nature. Also, this contains Blake with a dick (no it isn't a catdick), biting (no blood), and some very light bondage But you didn't come to listen to me ramble, so without further ado, enjoy your sin.**

* * *

Blake groaned in pleasure as she sat on the bed. She was leaning back somewhat, supported by one hand behind her, the other on the feathery head of hair currently going down on her. The warm wet mouth moving up and down her cock felt so good she couldn't help but buck her hips into it on occasion.

"More." She growled out, tightening her grip and pulling the girls head down a bit harder and faster on her shaft. In this state she wasn't always coherent, thoughts of her partner barely made it into her head. All she cared about was the feeling, the pleasure, and getting her load inside whomever she was with, even if it was the wrong hole.

"Close." She said now, bucking her hips harder. She grunted as she felt the pressure building. Panting now, she spoke between breaths. "Here. It. Comes!" she groaned, throwing her head back and pulling her partner's down hard as she shot in their mouth at the final word.

Ruby, with her hands bound behind her back, had no choice but to swallow the load as it was shot deep in her mouth. Not that she minded, it was a flavor she enjoyed. As the last bit went down her throat the grip on her hair let up and she pulled off slowly, making sure she cleaned up after her as she went. She took a few deep breaths as she looked up at Blake. "Was that good?" She asked.

Blake looked down at her, chest rising and falling with her breathing. She stood up, her still hard cock pushing against Ruby's face as the younger girl didn't move back. She leaned down and picked Ruby up by her sides, turning and tossing her onto her back on the bed. She then grabbed her by the legs and dragged her back so her ass was at the edge of the bed.

She stood between her legs and leaned down, running her hands up her legs, then her stomach, over her breasts and resting them beside her head. Her nose barely touched Ruby's collarbone, sliding up along her neck, to her hear.

"Blake?" Ruby asked.

Blake growled. "Don't speak." She said. She moved back down to Ruby's neck, opening her mouth wide and pressing her teeth into it gently. She paused to listen to the younger girl's heavy breathing, her tongue tasting her sweat, and then bit down hard.

Ruby grit her teeth to suppress a groan, her back arching, pressing her neck into the bite. It hurt, just a bit, but it also felt good. When she got like this Blake loved leaving marks, and Ruby had no problem with being the one marked. She liked that Blake wasn't being too careful, that she wasn't being treated like a child. Even more she liked being marked as Blake's.

Blake moved down now, the large imprint left by her teeth on Ruby's neck wasn't the only one for tonight. She left smaller ones as she moved down. One on her collarbone, others on each breast as she ran teeth and tongue and lips over them. Another on her stomach, circling her bellybutton. Even farther down she went, to Ruby's thighs. On the inside of the left one she licked the skin, and then sucked on it, leaving a dark hickey. On the other she bit down again, leaving a small red mark.

She then turned in between them, pressing her nose to the center. She inhaled deeply, the scent of Ruby's oh-so-wet pussy turning her on even more. She ran her tongue up and down it, earning a stifled moan from the bound girl. She pushed her tongue in and her prey began to squirm. Pulling her tongue out she licked her lips, and dragged her teeth gently up her, finding the girl's clit. She took it between her teeth and circled her tongue. The moan she heard wasn't stifled anymore.

Standing up again, she kissed her way up Ruby's body. At her neck she dragged her tongue over it, and around the shell of her ear. "What are you?" she asked, a bit of a growl still edging into her voice.

Ruby hesitated. Her mind was foggy and she didn't know what was going on. What was she? Was she supposed to answer? Hadn't Blake told her not to speak? Could she talk now? Pain from her nipple snapped her out of it as Blake pinched it.

"I said," Her voice was harsher now, "What are you?"

"Y-yours." Ruby stuttered out, "I'm yours." She could practically hear the smile on Blake's face as the faunus girl nuzzled into her neck.

"Mine." She said, tasting and nibbling at the soft skin again. She put the head of her cock at Ruby's entrance. "Only," She gripped the bed beside Ruby's head, "Mine!" She said as she thrust herself fully into her partner with one thrust.

"Gah!" Ruby gasped out as she arched her back at the sudden intrusion. She could feel Blake's hands moving now, all over her body, touching every bit of skin she could find.

"Mine, all mine." She repeated, slowly starting to move in and out.

Ruby was breathing pretty hard already. Blake felt so good inside of her, and she loved the way she claimed her. Blake was right, and Ruby was glad to admit it. She was hers. She swallowed loudly and arched her back as the pace picked up. She knew she wasn't going to last long. After going down first, Blake was guaranteed to last longer than her.

She really felt it Blake shifted her stance for better footing as she picked up the pace once more. When she did, her position shifted and she hit the spot within Ruby that set her off. Just a few more thrusts and she was there, writing beneath Blake's form that held her down. "Gahhhh, Blake!" She screamed out.

Blake didn't slow down at all. She pinned her prey to the bed and even picked up speed once more, now going as fast and hard as she could. Ruby's legs wrapped around her, holding her close, as her pussy got even tighter around the faunus' cock.

When Ruby finally settled it wasn't for long. Blake was getting close again, she could tell, but she was so sensitive after having reached it once already that she didn't know who would get there first. When Blake's hands moved to her chest and teeth nibbled at her jaw she got her answer. She was seeing stars this time as she clamped down on Blake within her.

That was all it took to push Blake over the edge as well. A few more powerful thrusts and she was completely buried inside of Ruby when she reached her peak. She gasped for breath as she pumped her load deep inside of her.

For a while neither of them moved. As Ruby's senses returned, she began to wonder if Blake had passed out. That had happened before after all. Then Blake stirred, causing small gasps from the short haired girl as she moved within her. She felt eyelashes flutter against her skin and heard a groan come from Blake. That was the real giveaway that she was back to her senses. That was good, sometimes it took a few more goes to snap her out of it.

"Ruby?" Blake questioned, rising up off of the girl a bit.

"Hey Blake." She said, "Welcome back."

Blake pressed a hand to her forehead, looking down at the girl beneath her, naked, sweating, and covered in bite marks and hickeys. "Oh God I did it again didn't I? I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ruby responded. "I liked it. I've told you before I don't mind. It can be pretty fun when you get all rough and possessive."

"Ok, I'll try not to worry about it." She said. Leaning down she cupped Ruby's face in her hands and kissed her gently on the lips, to which Ruby responded happily.

"Um, Blake." Ruby started when they broke the kiss.

"Yes?"

"Can you, um, untie me? It's getting a bit uncomfortable."

Blake blinked for a moment, looking at her, and realizing her hands were beneath her. "Oh, right. Sorry." She said, "Just let me…" She let the sentence fade as she slowly pulled out, causing a disappointed sound from Ruby.

"I always feel empty after you do that." The younger girl complained.

"Well, I have to do it at some point." Blake countered as she rolled Ruby onto her stomach. She untied the ribbon at her wrists and set it aside as Ruby sat up and stretched her arms. "Besides, how do you think I feel having to pull out of something that feels as good as you?" She added with a grin.

Ruby blushed a bit and lowered her head. "Hadn't really thought of it like that."

"That's got you blushing? You know you had me in your mouth not that long ago right?"

She looked up again at this. "Finally remember what happened?"

"Yeah, just takes me a bit to come out of it when I'm like that." Blake said sitting beside Ruby on the bed.

"Come out? Feels to me like you came in." Ruby joked with a grin.

Blake rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a smile. "You've been spending too much time with your sister."

"Speaking of which," Ruby said, "We should get cleaned up before her or Weiss comes back."

Blake groaned and leaned against Ruby, turning to bury her nose against Ruby's neck. "I'd rather cuddle. You smell good."

"I smell like sex and sweat."

"You smell like us." Blake retorted, and then picked her head up and put a hand on Ruby's cheek, turning her to meet in a gentle but passionate kiss.

After a moment they broke apart and Ruby opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, their foreheads resting against each other. "Hmm, do you really want Yang to walk in and see us sweaty and naked together?"

"You're right." Blake conceded.

"We can cuddle after. Just say we fell asleep reading together if they see us."

"Good plan, leader." Blake responded. Then looking her in the eyes, she added softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby returned, and then grinned, "Even if your heat means I can't always walk right."

...

Weiss and Yang would find them later, in the bed, cuddled as close as two people could get. Ruby's face buried in the crook of Blake's neck, and Blake's nose in Ruby's hair, arms wrapped around each other. With the books discarded open on the bed beside the two, they figured they'd fallen asleep reading. Though neither knew why the place smelled of so much air freshener.

* * *

 **Anyway, as I said, no idea why I wrote that. Didn't beta or anything even. It just sort of happened. Wish I could write other stories like that. No this isn't my first story, it is my first of this particular type though. That's why I made a new account for it. Why ladybug? Well I like it, and it doesn't have enough. This is supposed to be a one-and-done, but I might write more stuff to put up here. Never know what ideas will come to mind. Hope you enjoyed it, would love a review if you did. Or even didn't, tell me why. Have a nice day!**


	2. A Need For Release

_**So, I didn't expect to write this either. However after 6 reviews, 58 likes and over 3000 views as of posting this, it has done shockingly well. Seriously, you people like your sin. Decided to make more then. So back by popular demand is animalistic heat futa blake and a very lucky ruby.**_

* * *

It had started in class, or at least that's when she had really felt it. It was like a pressure, starting below the naval and then building and spreading. Then came the namesake, the heat. It started light, but as the pressure rose so did the temperature. Another wave of need rising up in her, and at a terrible time. It wasn't like she could ask the professor if she could take a break to masturbate, though that never did help for too long. So she had to sit there, hoping it was a slow wave, that her mind wouldn't start to fog over and betray her in the middle of class.

Now here she was, in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. She wasn't sure if she was unlucky that it happened, or lucky that she retained her mind so far. She had a choice now though, try and relieve a bit of tension here, or go back to the dorm. There was no one else here right now, but someone could walk in at any moment. On the other hand, if she went back the dorm she would have more privacy, but if Yang or Weiss was there she couldn't take too long or else they'd get suspicious. She didn't have another class today, so no risk there, but she still needed to fix this.

While she was busy trying to decide, she heard a knock on the door, which was especially surprising considering it was a public room. She looked over as the door opened, and in walked Ruby. "Hey." She said, walking over. She put her books on the sink and leaned back against it. "I walked past you in the hall and you didn't even notice me. Thought something might be up. Is it happening again?"

"Yeah." Blake answered simply, nodding. She took a deep steadying breath.

"When did it start?"

"Felt it in class, about an hour and a half ago. It's not too bad yet."

"Well that's good. I've got another class in a bit, but if you need a hand, or something else, I might have time for a quick one." She said with a smile, jumping up to sit on the counter.

Blake looked over at her, feeling the heat flare up. In just a second she was seeing it, images of her stepping between Ruby's legs as she sat there, pinning her back and ripping open her shirt and sliding into her tight, hot, wet-

"Blake?" Ruby asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Blake let out a small gasp as she was pulled back to reality. "Huh? Oh, uh, right. I wouldn't want you to be late for class. I can handle it."

Ruby let out a snort of laughter. "Heh, you can handle it, or you can handle me."

A pulse, like a heartbeat, and her mind fogged again. She imagined doing just that. Ruby, now bent over the counter, skirt hiked up and panties pulled down. Blake gripped her hair with one hand, pulling back hard, the other hand cupping Ruby's bare breast as she thrust hard into her, making her moan.

Cold snapped her out this time. Cold and wet. She touched her face to find water droplets, and looked at Ruby who was turning off one of the faucets. "Lost you again for a minute there. I guess it's getting worse? Must be one of the fast ones then."

"Yeah, I guess." Blake said. Her heat worked in various ways. Sometimes it would come on slowly, she might feel it start but it was gradual, and the next thing she knew she was waking up naked, sore, and tired. Other times, like now, it came in waves. Less of a slow sink and more like being thrown into a pool, she could feel it coming on hard. Either way she couldn't stop herself from becoming lost to it.

"Guess there's only one way to fix it then. Gotta do the do with Rube-a-loo." She said in a sing-song voice.

Blake stared blankly for a moment. "Wow." She said, "It's gone, thank you. That was so bad it killed the heat." She joked.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Ruby objected.

"It was awful. I still liked it though." She said, "But really, you don't have to help. Especially not if you're going to be late for class."

Ruby pouted. This was one thing she had noticed, Blake hated her heat. She could understand a bit, she wouldn't want to lose control of herself either. The problem was that Blake was stubborn. They both knew it would be better to get it done, to do it before it became bad, but Blake would turn down help just because she didn't want to push it on her until the heat made her mind so fuzzy she stopped caring. Luckily Ruby had figured out how to work with that.

"Well," She said, "If my jokes are SO bad, maybe you should keep my mouth busy doing something else instead."

Blake blinked a few times, not sure if Ruby had said that or if her heat was making her hear things. Either way images flashed in her head of the smaller girl on her knees, big silver eyes looking up at her as her lips moved up and down Blake's hard cock.

She shook her head, dismissing the image. "Th-that sounds fun and all, but you really-"

"Blake." Ruby interrupted, leaning forward and looking her in the eyes. "I know the heat messes with your head, but how many times do I have to tell you? I want to help with this. It's not an inconvenience, and it's actually pretty fun. I enjoy it." She sat back again, point made, "Now are we gonna do it, or will I have to make it an order as team leader?"

Blake hesitated, staring a moment both in surprise at Ruby's boldness and because she knew how she could get in heat. Finally though she decided that if Ruby was going to go so far, then she shouldn't hold back. She grabbed Ruby by the front of her shirt and pulled her in, kissing her passionately. She bite gently on her bottom lip as she pulled back. Stepping to the side she got between Ruby's legs, putting one hand on the counter to steady herself and the other behind Ruby's head as she leaned in, kissing her again. She moved down to her neck then, leaving kisses and sucking on the soft skin.

Ruby's breath hitched for a moment. "Oh, Blake." She said, "Hold on a sec."

"Huh?" Blake said, pulling back. Wasn't this what she had wanted?

Ruby gestured with a nod, looking behind Blake. "The stalls. More private."

"Right." She said, stepping back. "Guess I got a bit carried away." She pressed a hand to her forehead, taking deep breaths. She was lucky she had been able to hold back this long, but she'd been about to have sex with Ruby right there on the counter. Anyone could have walked in and seen them and she hadn't even thought about it for a second.

"Hey, you gonna get over here?" Ruby asked.

Blake turned around, looking behind her. Ruby was standing in one of the stalls. She looked back at the counter and then at Ruby. When had she?

"Better hurry or I might start without you." Ruby joked, stepping backwards into the stall.

That brought another flash of images to Blake's mind. Ruby, sitting in there, knees up, legs spread, a hand down her panties working herself over. In a rush she was at the door, closing it behind her and locking the two of them in the small space. She grabbed Ruby, pulling her into another kiss, this time pushing her tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Chocolate, cheap chocolate, likely from the vending machines.

They broke for air and Blake's breathing was already getting heavy. The barest sheen of sweat on her forehead. It was like electricity, burning hot and coursing through her veins. "You taste sweet." She said.

"I had a snack." Ruby clarified. "I could do with another though." She then dropped down to her knees, smiling up at Blake as she undid the older girl's skirt that was part of their uniform, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hand over the bulge in Blake's undergarments before pulling them down, letting her hard cock free. Suddenly she felt a hand in her hair, pulling. She rose up with it.

Blake held on to Ruby's hair as she rose. When she was standing she turned them both, pinning her to the side of the stall. She grabbed both of Ruby's wrists and held them above her head with one hand as she kissed her neck again, trailing upwards towards her ear. "That's not where I want." She said, her free hand trailing a path up Ruby's thigh.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, "Cuz I was trying to make this fast. Help you, and I can get to class. I know you like it, I've done it plenty before."

"No." Blake said, calm but forceful. "Don't want that. Want here." She said, her hand cupping Ruby's pussy, her panties already a little damp.

Ruby hesitated, surprisingly. "I mean, I like that and all, but I'm not sure I've got time, and I'm not really worked up enough to go for it yet. So maybe we should just-" She was stopped by another kiss, which she couldn't help but return.

"I'll make you ready then." Blake practically growled into her ear. Then she started undoing Ruby's top, the overly layered uniform causing her a bit of frustration, but eventually she managed to get it undone. Still pinning Ruby's arms with one hand her free one slid over the exposed skin, marks still left over from their last session. "Mine." She muttered as she looked at them. She moved back up, returning to one of her favorite spots, the neck; soft skin, thin and heated, a good feel of the pulse, fast and racing under her tongue. She moved down from there, to the collarbone. Then she went farther, undoing Ruby's bra to expose her chest, running her tongue over it, sucking and licking and nibbling. A moan from her treat told her she was doing a good job. She had to release Ruby's hands then, moving down even farther, along a toned stomach, firm from years of huntress training, and many more to come.

Clothing impeded her way now. A school issued skirt. She went around it, approaching from below. Underneath the skirt she found another problem. Those leggings Ruby always seemed to wear. Grabbing at them she pulled down, ignoring the sounds of tearing as they split in two, leaving only one last piece of cloth in the way. All gentleness was gone now as the smell from the wet panties drove Blake even deeper into her heat. She grabbed the undergarment by the front in a fist and ripped them off, snapping the waist with ease. She barely even noticed the startled squeal from above as she did so, which quickly turned into a moan as she dove into the delicious center of her treat.

A sharp pain as cloth and elastic suddenly pressed tight and then snapped across her skin brought a squeal from Ruby, more out of surprise since her aura protected her from having it cause any excessive pain. This was followed by a gasp, and then a moan as a soft, wet, warm, and very skilled tongue began to turn her into a mid-day snack. Her knees weakened a bit, causing her to slip, which just pressed her harder against the hungry mouth of the faunus below her. She moaned again, louder, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall. He hands pressed at her skirt, holding Blake close to her beneath it.

"Oh, oh God, Blake!" She cried out, shuddering and breaking a sweat. She didn't know if it was instincts from her heat, natural talent, or practice, but Blake was very, very good. "Blake you can sto-ahhhh" She attempted to speak but failed. "I'm ready to-ohhhh" she moaned out now. She was close now. "Oh Blake, I'm gonna cu-ahhhh!" Her voice rose into almost a scream at the end as she reached her peak.

She was lucky Blake slowed down, there was no guarantee when she was in heat. As Ruby came down, Blake stopped, her head coming out from under the skirt. Ruby could see her own fluids on Blake's face, around her lips and running down her chin where Blake's tongue couldn't reach to lick clean. She kissed her and Ruby could taste herself on it. She was pressed against the wall, Blake's body pushing against hers. "W-wait." She said, still catching her breath. She patted at her skirt, eventually finding the pocket hidden amongst the fabric. Reaching in she pulled out a square wrapper.

Blake looked at the wrapper, and let out a small growl. She pressed even closer, her lips by Ruby's ear. "Feel you." She said, fingers digging into Ruby's hips.

"I know, that's why I have other methods." Ruby said, gasping as teeth closed on her ear, tugging. "B-but we should still try it when you're, you know, able to. Just in case." Blake growled again, but didn't move, so Ruby fumbled with the package. After a moment she got it open. "You're gonna have to step back for me to get it on."

It took a moment, but eventually Blake did move back. Only her hips though. Hands, teeth, lips, and tongue kept at Ruby's skin. She took the chance and put it on while she had the chance. Just being able to showed that it wasn't as severe as last time.

"Ok." She said once it was on properly. "I'm rea-" She didn't get to finish as Blake lifted her up, hands gripping her ass tight to hold her, her back against the wall, and the tip of Blake's hard shaft pressing against her.

"You're ready." Blake said. It wasn't a question. In one move she pushed, hips meeting and both of them letting out a groan as she buried herself completely within Ruby. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around her waist for support. They kissed again, muffling the moans as Blake moved her hips, thrusting into her hard, deep, and fast. When the kiss broke Blake moved down, biting into her collarbone to leave a mark, just below the already fading one she'd left on her neck last time.

Ruby cried out in pleasure as Blake's teeth pressed into her skin while still filling her so full. Her hands moved up to the bow, pulling on it and undoing it, and then letting it fall. She stroked and rubbed her ears, earning a half-growl half-purr. She knew how sensitive they could get, especially in heat.

Blake picked up the pace even more, going harder and faster. Ruby slid against the wall from the force, bouncing a bit with each thrust. She nipped at her neck, up to her jaw, and then her lips, catching another kiss as Ruby played with her ears. When they broke Ruby leaned her forehead on Blake, looking each other in the eyes with gasping desperate breathes from them both.

"I- I- I-" Ruby tried to speak. With a deep breath she pressed against Blake harder, arms moving to hold her close and legs tightening around her as she came hard with yell. She tightened around Blake inside her, but the faunus didn't slow down, not quite yet.

Blake felt it when Ruby reached her peak. The already tight girl clenching around her felt unimaginably fantastic. She didn't slow though. She kept going, pushing Ruby further, stretching out her pleasure until she felt it build up within herself as well. Finally she buried herself as deep as she could, pressing close and smashing their lips together to suppress both their cries of ecstasy as she emptied herself, even with a condom there to catch it.

They stayed like that for a bit. Blake holding up Ruby, while leaning against her for support. She nuzzled into her neck as they both tried to catch their breath. She kissed her again then, not as passionate, hot, or lustful, but just as caring and needy. It was returned without hesitation as hands buried in her hair. When they separated, still out of breath but not panting as hard, they relaxed a bit. Hands in her hair trailed up to her ears again, lightly caressing and scratching near the base. She couldn't help but press against those fingers, closing her eyes and purring with a small smile.

When it stopped she opened her eyes, looking into the silver ones in front of her. "I'm" a deep breath, "I'm going to set you down now, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She pulled out slowly, Ruby letting out a small complaint as she did. Then the legs left her waist and she let her stand. "You good?" she asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't hurt her.

"I should be asking you that." Ruby said, "And yep. Exhausted, but in a good way. You feeling better?"

"I feel amazing." Blake answered honestly, "Thank you."

"You know, you don't have to say thanks every time we have sex."

"I know. I just, most people wouldn't be so accepting. So thank you."

"Yeah well, they're meanies. I think you're awesome though." Ruby said, then gave her quick kiss. "We might want to get out of here though, this is a public place after all."

Blake looked around at that, suddenly remembering where they were. "Oh, of course." She said, stepping back to start picking up the shed clothes.

"Dibs!" Ruby said, getting on her knees.

"Wha-" Blake started, then Ruby was at her now soft cock, pulling off the condom. She was too stunned to move as Ruby took it off and then wrapped her mouth around her. For just a few seconds she sucked gently, and then came off.

"There we go, all clean." She said, giving it a little kiss.

"Ruby, please don't. You'll cause another spike in my heat." Blake said, focusing her breathing to keep from getting hard at even that little stimulation.

"Oops, sorry." Ruby apologized, standing up. She tossed the condom in the toilet and flushed it down.

"It's alright. Just next time-" Blake stopped mid-sentence as they heard the bathroom door open and someone walk in. Both their eyes went wide and they hurried to clean up quietly. Blake grabbed her bow and tied it around her ears again before pulling her skirt back on. Ruby grabbed her panties, only to see them in an unwearable state. Blake gave an apologetic look back at the mild glare.

The sound of feet stopped, right in front of their door. Ruby glanced down, grabbing the discarded wrapper from the floor in a flash and then hopped onto the toilet to keep her feet out of sight. There was a knock. "Hey, I know you're in there."

"Coco?" Blake asked, recognizing the voice.

"That'd be me." She answered, "You done in there?"

"Yeah." Blake said, stepping out, but making sure to keep the door closed enough to hide Ruby inside.

"And the other one?" Coco asked.

Blake's faunus ears twitched under her bow and she fought to keep a neutral expression. "Who?"

"I know you weren't alone in there." She stated clearly.

"Of course I was." Blake lied, very convincingly. Unfortunately not enough.

Coco walked over to the counter. "So these books are yours?"

"Yes."

She opened one. "And that's why they say 'Property of Ruby Rose, Don't touch Yang!' on them?" She asked with a smirk.

Blake let out a sigh, realizing they'd been caught. "Come on." She said.

The door opened again and Ruby slid out, blushing redder than her name and standing beside, and a little behind, Blake. "So you and little Rose getting it on. Didn't see that happening."

"How did you know anyway?" Blake asked.

"With these walls, most people wouldn't be able to hear you out there." Coco said, "But most people don't have giant rabbit ears and the amazing hearing that comes with them."

"Velvet." Blake summarized with a knowing nod.

"Yep. Should have seen her face, almost as red as the little one there." She said with a glance a Ruby. "She couldn't tell who it was, but she sure knew someone was in here, and what they were doing."

"Please, please, PLEASE don't tell my sister!" Ruby begged.

That caught her attention. She looked between the two, Blake's downcast expression and Ruby's pleading eyes. "Oh, got a little secret love affair going on. Gotcha. Don't worry, none of my business. Just thought I'd warn you guys to be more careful. If it's about banging in public, maybe try the music wing, most of the rooms there are soundproofed."

"No!" Blake said, and then reeled in her reaction. "I mean, that's not really what it was bout."

"Ah, just couldn't hold back anymore?"

"In a sense."

"Nothing wrong with that. Just be glad it was me and Velvet who found you, and not Goodwitch."

"Um, why didn't Velvet come in? If she was the one who heard us?" Ruby asked.

"She had to get to class."

Ruby's eyes went wide. "Oh my God I'm gonna be late!" she said, and then took off out the door in a burst of rose petals. Blake and Coco stared at the door for a moment, and then there was wind and more rose petals as Ruby rushed back in. "Books!" She said, grabbing hers from off the counter. "Oh, and thanks for not telling on us, Coco. See you later Blake." She said, rushing up and giving Blake a peck on the cheek, and then went to zoom out the door again when Coco caught her.

"Hold up." She said, reaching in her purse. She pulled out a small bottle and sprayed Ruby with it a couple times, and then Blake. "So you guys don't stink."

"Oh, thanks a lot. That would have been awkward." Ruby said, "Gotta go bye!" and she was off out the door.

"Alright then. I'll see you around." Coco said, "Try not to get caught again." She added with a wave as she walked out.

Blake gave a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. That had been close. They'd been lucky though. Her heat was pushed back, their secret wasn't out, and it had worked out in the end. Overall, she'd consider today a good day. With that she straightened her outfit, held her head high, and walked out.

* * *

 _ **So, as I said up above, this is back by popular demand. Really didn't expect it to do so well. Mixed it up a bit, adding in a humorous element of them getting caught. Hope that went over well. Already considering making it a trilogy since I figured her heat would be 3 days. If you want that then leave a review. Those are the biggest motivators, favs help too but reviews tell me stuff. If you liked it, if I messed up (cuz I don't proofread these much. Might get too self conscious to post then), or if you just have something to say, then tell me. what you liked, didn't, or would like to see. And since this profile is for experimentation, if you have a suggestion or request you can put that in a review or message me. No promises, but who knows. Hope you have a nice day.**_


	3. Heat in Heat

_**So, wow. This really took off. As of now, 12 reviews for 2 chaps (*crosses fingers that number goes up*), and a whopping 94 favs, this has become the most popular thing I've ever written. Yes I've written other stuff, but separate for a reason, lol. Had this idea almost as soon as the last one was done, but took me a bit to write it. Warning, contains more light bondage, and some anal! Spoiler alert, ruby gets it up the butt. Probably last chap for this, though I did have another idea it could be done differently or included. Still, i'll mark this as complete barring a massive leap in reviews asking for more. So without further ado, get in the sin.**_

* * *

Sweat dripped down Ruby's back, neck, and chest. Her breathing was heavy as the rhythmic pounding echoed sounds throughout the room. It was hot and humid and she knew she'd be a bit sore tomorrow, but she wasn't going to stop. She was almost there. It echoed again, a metallic clang throughout the room as she brought the hammer down on the piece of metal, resting on the anvil in front of her.

She wiped her brow with the sleeve of the fireproof school supplied clothing she wore. It crinkled against her brow, causing a grimace. The fabric wasn't meant to be comfortable, just protective. While aura could protect her from burns, the clothing added another layer. The problem was that it was too big on her, but not big enough to wear anything else, aside from her undergarments, so the 'moisture wicking' cloth just let her sweat run on by. Besides that the fabric was mixed with fire retardant materials so it lost any sort of softness it may have once had. Her school uniform was stored safely in a locker nearby, but she wasn't going to risk it. She'd burnt one too many of her skirts when not paying attention at the Signal forge, she wasn't going to walk down Beacon's hallways with her butt showing too, no matter how fast she could run.

Finishing up with a few well-placed strikes, she moved the metal to the bucket of water nearby, dunking it in and letting it cool. After a moment she pulled it out and set it with the others. She was finished with that for now, needing to move on to the fine tuning. Smoothing the metal, honing edges, shaping parts, it was tedious work, but a true huntress never skimped on their weapons.

* * *

Blake walked down the hall, her stride confident and determined, yet relaxed. Her eyes set dead ahead and didn't divert as she continued down the path. People moved out of her way as she came by, she was both drawing eyes and causing them to divert at the same time. Something was clearly different with her, though unless they already knew, no one would ever guess what.

She knew where she was headed, she could smell it. Like a trail leading right to her goal. She probably wouldn't have been able to do that normally, but right now everything was on edge, her senses heightened. There was only one thing she needed right now, and she knew where she could get it easily. So she walked, following a trail as easy to read as if rose petals littered her path.

It was a surprisingly long walk, Beacon wasn't a small place after all. As she walked there were fewer and fewer students around. This wasn't a popular area, separated from the main hubs and with only a few larger rooms for specific purposes, rather than general areas. Eventually she made her way to a door, the trail leading within. Even with her hearing she couldn't detect a sound, not surprising considering so many rooms at beacon were sound proofed. Being filled with students using high powered guns and explosions was cause enough, those students being some of the fittest teenagers in the world just added on another reason. She licked her lips at the prospect of what she needed being so close, before opening the door.

* * *

Ruby undid the clamp holding the piece of metal on the table, picking it up. She inspected it carefully, making sure it was precise, before moving it to another table, setting it in a row with the others. Together they formed the blades for Crescent Rose, forged, shaped, and sharpened by her own hand. She gave a smile and grabbed a rag, cleaning the metal shavings off of the table. It was small, with a clamp on either side to hold down pieces, meant for more detailed work such as honing blades or assembling parts. She looked at it, making sure it was clean and ready for use by whoever might come in next, and gave a smile at her work. Even Weiss would be proud of such tidiness. She wiped some sweat off her brow with the rag and tossed it to the side before undoing the topmost button on her outfit to get some air.

She put her arms over her head and stretched out with a groan. Then stopped still when she heard the door open. She was sure she had the room booked for another half an hour at least. Looking over her shoulder she saw Blake closing the door behind her.

"Oh, hey there." She said, "Did you need something? Sorry if you called, I left my scroll in the locker." She turned to face her, putting her hands behind her back and rocking on her feet. After a moment she stopped, as Blake hadn't responded, or moved at all, simply stared. "Um, Blake? Are you okay?" she asked.

At the words Blake blinked a few times and then walked forward, standing startlingly close to the younger girl so Ruby had to look almost straight up to see into her eyes. The look she saw was focused, barely restrained, and very much not Blake. She felt a chill run down her back even in the hot and humid room at the look. She knew what it was. "Blake?" She asked again, trying to get through.

Ruby's eyes were locked on Blake's as the faunus leaned down until they were nearly touching. She felt hands on the front of the one piece outfit she wore, but she couldn't move while that look was holding her. The hands reached the top, tracing over the exposed skin where she'd opened a button. They moved down then to the next button, opening it for her, and tracing down her newly exposed cleavage to the next one. All the way down the hands went, opening each button down her torso, all without those powerful golden eyes looking away from Ruby's silver ones.

Then she felt them on her stomach. Both of them pressing flat, opening the garment as they moved up, over her chest, to her shoulders. Blake gripped the shoulders of it and pulled it down Ruby's arms part way. Still holding it, and effectively pinning Ruby's arms, she finally leaned in the last little bit to kiss her. Ruby closed her eyes as Blake kissed her, letting out a soft hum and pushing up on her tip toes into it.

When Blake let go of the cloth one hand moved up Ruby's side to cup her cheek, the other moved up her back, to take off her bra. With that also undone Ruby pulled her arms completely out of both, letting the undergarment drop as the fireproof one piece was bundled around her waist.

Blake's hand went back to her shoulders and suddenly Ruby was spun, and then pushed. Having been turned and shoved she ran into the table, hitting it at roughly hip height. The table was bolted to the ground, so when she hit it she nearly folded in half, luckily her arms shot out, catching her before she smacked her face on it. It was futile though, as she then felt a hand between her shoulder blades push her down so she was laying on it. "Okay, over the table then." She said.

She didn't resist when Blake grabbed her left arm, though she was surprised. It slid over, just a bit, underneath the clamp at the edge of the table before the faunus pressed it down on her arm. While it was a bit tight, the rubber grips and her aura kept it from being painful on her forearm. Then the same was done to her right arm. Now she was laying her, her arms bent a bit with her hands at roughly head height, pinned to the table.

Testing it, she found she couldn't really move her arms, and could barely lift her shoulder or torso, though she could get a few inches of room. Given enough time she could probably work her way out, but she wasn't getting out easy or soon unless someone let her. That someone being the faunus currently running hands up and down her sides and back. Then she felt Blake lean over her, pressing her nose into the younger girls hair. Then with the heat pouring off the faunus on her back, Ruby realized just how cold the metal table was against her bare front.

Blake's hands moved down her back, followed by a pair of lips leaving kisses and a tongue tasting her skin. When they reached her waist they stopped, and Blake grabbed her panties and the rest of the protective clothing on either side, pulling them both down in one swift movement. She then moved back up slowly, her hands trailing up Ruby's legs, pushing them as apart as they could get with the clothes around her ankles.

Ruby shuddered as she felt the hands trace up her, shifting her hips as much as she could. This was a strong one, she could tell already. Blake hadn't answered her questions or even said a word. It was probably close to the end, it always got stronger then. She'd probably be lucky to come away walking properly. If she was being honest this wasn't her favorite way of going about it, restraints were fine and all, but she preferred the ribbons Blake used, and especially being on her back in a bed. Not that this wasn't fun, the clamps were just a bit uncomfortable. She'd just get Blake to make it up to her once the heat was over.

A warm breath was the only warning she had before lips and tongue pressed into skin as Blake kissed at her inner thighs. A bit of teeth nipping at the soft skin caused her to squirm as Blake moved higher and higher up each thigh. Then there was a pause, and for a moment Ruby was left waiting and expectant and already a little wet. She didn't have to wait long and she gasped as she felt Blake lick her, long and slow.

She let out a bit of a groan as Blake kept at it, her tongue and lips and occasionally teeth devouring her in the best way possible. She didn't have long to enjoy it though, she was simply being 'prepared' for the main event. Sure enough, after a moment it stopped, Blake standing up fully. A rustle of fabric and she felt it pressing against her.

Blake's hands moved up, holding on to her sides, and she braced herself. With a grunt, the faunus' hard cock was fully inside her, Blake's hips pressing against her. The feel of fabric told her Blake hadn't even stripped completely, just pulled it out.

She let out a moan as Blake began to move, back and forth, stretching her. Blake's hands matched her, sliding up and down her back and sides. It would have almost been a massage if it wasn't for the light trailing of nails and the hard thrusts behind her. Then the hands slide around to underneath her, up to her breasts, groping them as Blake picked up the pace and brought a loud moan from the girl beneath her.

One hand moved back, away from her chest and into her hair, gripping it and pulling back, earning a gasp. Her head was pulled back and she gasped. Gritting her teeth she tensed her arms, pulling at the restraints on instinct. "Blake!" She cried out, getting close already.

A shift in Blake's stance told her the faunus was close as well. Sure enough a few moments later she felt Blake push in hard and deep before letting loose. That little bit pushed her over the edge as well, feeling Blake cum inside of her causing her to reach her peak as well. "Oh God!" She shouted out as she clenched around the faunus.

For a moment neither of them moved as they started to come down. Blake released Ruby's hair and she let herself rest on the table as she caught her breath. She knew this wasn't done, not yet, but it was good to get a break.

Ruby was surprised when Blake released her chest as well, and then pulled out of her. She let out a small groan as she felt the still hard faunus leave her, feeling as if she was empty. "Where are you going?" she asked, and Blake began to walk around the table.

When she came around, Ruby looked up, seeing the woman standing in front of her, hard and ready, staring down. Her eyes focused on the shaft in front of her, with her head almost at the edge of the table and the clamps holding her down she was in a perfect position for the faunus. "Oh." She said simply as she realized.

Sure enough Blake took a small step forward, gripping her cock and angling it towards Ruby's mouth. The younger girl didn't even hesitate to open up, putting her tongue out a bit to let Blake easily slide in before closing her lips around it and sucking gently.

It was an interesting taste, a mixture of her own flavor and Blake's. While it wasn't as good as cookies or candy, and couldn't hold a candle to strawberries, it was still good. She closed her eyes, letting her tongue explore and clean the rod of hard flesh in her mouth, sucking gently before Blake put a hand on her head, causing her to stop.

The hand in her hair adjusted, dragging nails over her scalp lightly as Blake began to move her hips, pushing almost to the back of Ruby's throat before pulling back until just the head rested in her mouth. She started slow, sliding over the soft tongue at an easy pace. Before long though she began to roll her hips, speeding up a bit. She leaned forward a bit, putting her free hand on the table beside Ruby as her breathing picked up as well.

Ruby sensed it coming before it actually happened. Blake slowed down again, just a bit, and Ruby took a deep breath through her nose, relaxing her throat as Blake pushed forward, sliding in. The first time she'd tried deepthroating Ruby had choked and gagged, but a bit of experience and a few tips and now she could handle it easily. So when Blake kept going, pushing until Ruby's lips were wrapped around her very base. Ruby simply let her tongue keep working, cleaning their mixed juices off of Blake's cock all the way down.

She slid back and forth, never pulling completely out of the tight throat around her hard shaft. With the added bonus of soft lips and tongue on her she wouldn't last long. She thrust into the smaller girl's mouth, throwing her head back and groaning at the pleasure.

Ruby tensed and writhed not out of pleasure, but instinct, as Blake pushed down her throat. She could hold her breath for a while, but her body was starting to seek oxygen that she couldn't get. Huntress training had taught her not to panic though, and she knew what to do. She flexed her throat, as if to swallow, massaging the member that stretched it as she licked at the rest with her tongue. She knew Blake would be reaching her peak soon, blowjobs were apparently a weak point for the faunus anyway.

Sure enough, just as Ruby's lungs began to get desperate, Blake did too. A few firmer thrusts and she pushed in, shooting her load with a cry, so deep Ruby didn't even have to swallow. She pulled back before she was done though, a few shots landing in Ruby's mouth and a couple on her face as the faunus backed up, causing Ruby to cough some up as her airway was cleared to breathe again.

After coughing a bit, Ruby licked her lips, cleaning what her tongue could reach, and swallowed, both adjusting her throat and clearing the rest of Blake's seed. "Oof, I mean you taste good and all, but I might be a bit hoarse later." She said. When she didn't receive a response she looked up as best she could, only to see Blake standing there, still hard and staring down at her, breathing heavy and sweat on her brow. "Oh, not done yet I guess."

She got a response this time, as Blake leaned down, lips next to her ears, and growled out "Mine." Then the faunus walked back around behind the pinned girl. This time she leaned over with her, pressing her chest into Ruby's back, her hands circling underneath to grope her breasts. She pushed the head of her cock into the girl and paused for a just a second before shoving the rest of it in, causing them both to moan.

For a bit it continued like this, Blake massaging Ruby's chest and teasing her nipples as she leaned over the girl and thrust into her, filling her hard and deep. Then, one hand left her chest and moved down to her clit. Blake's nimble fingers soon had Ruby moaning loudly as both hands and the faunus' cock worked together on her, causing her to cry out Blake's name. It wasn't long after that that she reached her peak, clenching around the rod deep inside of her as she arched as best she could into the woman on top of her.

As Ruby came down, Blake slowed. Had she been completely coherent, she may have realized immediately that the faunus hadn't finished yet, but as it was, she didn't realize something was up until she felt the full feeling leave her again when Blake pulled out. "Hey, where you going with that?" she asked as it left her. The answer came almost immediately as Blake repositioned.

Ruby squirmed a bit beneath Blake as she felt the head of the older girls cock press just a bit higher, against her ass. "Hey, wait a minute there." She said. It wouldn't be the first time they'd done that, but she was usually prepared first with lube and something smaller to get her ready. She didn't have that now though. She turned her head back a bit to try and look at Blake. "Maybe you should wait on-"

"Mine!" Blake cut her off, "All Mine." She said before biting on Ruby's ear and giving a pull, earning a gasp.

"Yeah, I'm yours, all yours." Ruby agreed as Blake released her ear and began to bit gently at the back of her neck and shoulder. She would have said more, but as she opened her mouth to speak again Blake moved her hand down, sliding two fingers into Ruby's still wet pussy and pressing her palm into her clit. At the same time she gripped her breast, bit down harder where her shoulder met her neck, and thrust her hips, pushing roughly a third of her cock into the tight hole, and earning sound from Ruby somewhere between a scream and a gasp.

Ruby's breathing quickly went from heavy to erratic as Blake began to move her hips and hands, fingering her as she pushed deeper into her with each thrust. As she adjusted and relaxed, it became even easier for Blake to slide into her, and felt even better for Ruby when she did so. After what felt like both and eternity and a second she felt Blake's hips as she pushed all the way in. Stretched would not even begin to describe how she felt, though "fantastic" would likely have been a good start.

Blake paused for a moment when she reached her full length, and then began to pull back. Starting slow she pulled back almost completely out only to push back in just as slowly, causing both girls to let out a low groan. The pace of her fingers in Ruby's pussy, and the heel of her hand on her clit, was equally slow as her mate adjusted to her.

After a few slow thrusts though, Ruby was more than adjusted, and felt Blake was just toying with her prey at this point. "Blake, please, faster!" She begged. The faunus growled at her, but complied, picking up the pace on both fronts and causing Ruby to moan loudly. She didn't hold at one pace though, rather gradually increasing her pace until she was going at the pinned and moaning girl with all her might, careless of possible later repercussions and focused only on the sheer pleasure it brought them both.

Having cum twice already, Ruby was quite sensitive, and had been worn out from even before Blake got there. So now she'd lost all control, moaning loudly, her brain focused entirely on how she felt as Blake took her from behind, claiming her in a literally crazed passion. So numbed and stunned she was that she may have not been able to cum again, had it not been for a small spark. A flash of pain, just the kind she liked, brought her senses back for enough to feel everything at once and push her over the edge with a firm, claiming bite just above her shoulder blade.

Her body tensed and her vision went blurry, her mouth open but no sound coming out as it washed over her. Blake didn't slow down as Ruby clenched, her muscles tightening around the faunus' appendages inside her, drawing out the younger girls pleasure. It was enough though, finally pushing the heat crazed faunus over the edge for the last time as she buried herself deep again, crying out herself and shooting her load inside of Ruby once more.

For a while neither of them moved, simply laying there with Blake on top of, and still inside, Ruby, both panting, sweaty, and recovering from more than one kind of heat. Eventually though, Ruby felt Blake tense up on top of her. The Faunus' hand left Ruby's chest to go to her own forehead as she stood up a bit, letting out a groan that now sounded more hung over than pleasurable. "What happened? Where-" she stopped when she realized there was someone beneath her, "R-Ruby?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Ruby said, not bothering to move as her head rested on the table.

"Did we?"

"Three times."

"Oh." Blake said, and then realized how she was positioned. She pulled her hand out of Ruby, causing her breathing to hitch for a moment. Blake looked at it confused for a second, and then realized. "Wait, am I in your-"

"Yep. All the way in there." She answered. For a moment neither of them moved again, until Ruby finally asked, "Um, Blake, could you maybe _not_ be in there?"

"Oh, right" she said, pulling out slowly. Once she was out she took a step back on wobbly legs and looked around, realizing where she was. "How did I even get here?"

"Undo these clamps and I'll see if I can answer that." Ruby said, gaining Blake's attention again.

"Clamps?" she asked, and then noticed that Ruby's arms were trapped in them. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" She said, her eyes going wide. She immediately hit the releases on them both, setting Ruby free and helping her to stand. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I don't remember even getting here."

"A bit sore, probably won't sit completely right for a few hours, at least, and exhausted. Otherwise fine." Ruby summed up honestly as she leaned against the table, using it to support herself.

"I got some on your face too, sorry." Blake apologized, again, as she wiped her cum off of Ruby's face with a finger. Going to move her hand away, Ruby was faster, catching it with her mouth and licking it clean before letting it out of her mouth.

"What? It's good." She said when Blake gave her a blank stare.

Blake gave a soft smile and then kissed her gently. "Seems like I got kind of rough this time. Let it get away from me. Last thing I remember I was reading in the dorm, and then I woke up here."

"It's alright, I know you can't really control it. Could have done without the almost running out of air, or surprise butt sex though. Mostly the surprise part."

"Well, if it helps, this is the last day, and after that I probably won't go again unless something triggers it. So I'll make it up to you soon. We'll make a day of it, dinner, shopping, and a room of our own, maybe even at a hotel, where we can cuddle all night."

"Sounds great. Hopefully we won't use it JUST for cuddling though." She said with a smirk, "Maybe I can be the one on top this time, haven't tried that yet."

Blake stared for a moment and then sighed before smiling. "Keep saying things like that and we'll end up back on the table."

Ruby laughed with a snort, and stretched. "Okay, think I can walk again now. Oh, and do you have your scroll on you? I wanna see the time." She asked, her own put away in the locker.

"Sure." Blake answered, showing Ruby the time, "Why?"

Ruby's face dropped, and she nearly tripped over the clothes still around her ankles trying to move. "Darn, drats, nuts, rats, crap, fiddlesticks!" She 'cursed', "We're WAY passed the time I had booked for this room. If someone else has it reserved they could come in any moment."

Now with proper motivation, even the two exhausted women still managed to get the place cleaned up, and Ruby dressed, fairly quickly. "Alright." Ruby said, "Let's hit the showers, I'm a mess. You probably smell like sex too, though I can't tell right now." After a moment of no response and a somewhat worried look on Blake's face she asked "Is everything alright?"

"Um, is it just my heat, or is it hot in here?"

"Well there is a forge right there." Ruby pointed with her thumb.

"Right." Blake said, "Guess I'm still a bit out of it."

"That's alright. You can take a _cold_ shower." Ruby suggested as she linked their arms and led them back out into the school.

* * *

 _ **So as I said, probably the last chap. Thanks for all the people who motivated me to keep writing with reviews and favs. Did have an idea where Yang and Weiss caught them, which would have fit with two reviews I got, but that didn't require futa blake, just heat, and this idea was there first, so this got it. If you'd like more ladybug, sin or otherwise, or something else, feel free to review or message me. Got ideas for possible freezerburn, more ladybug (as mentioned), and even some guns 'n roses (Ruby REALLY loves crescent rose). Or if you want something less dirty too, or other ships, or no ships, ask, I'm all about experimenting on this account. Without this specific story to continue on I'm less likely to keep posting here without encouragement, so review, message, just tell me what you liked and didn't, etc. Did you like the ship? Was it hot? Fav part? Need a cold shower like blake? Get off already? Just any feedback is good. So for those of you who read this far, thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Have a wonderful, sinful day.**_


End file.
